Print rolls which are mounted upon and are rotatably driven by cantilevering axles, journal axles, or stub axles, generally must be precisely axially positioned along and in relation to an adjacent and counter rolling transfer roller. Upon proper axially positioning, such print rolls typically must be securely held on the axle at such position.
Known mechanisms and assemblies for mounting and fixing a print roll upon a journal axle are typically excessively mechanically complex and cumbersome, and such known mechanisms tend to undesirably promote or result in inaccuracies in axial alignment of print rolls.
The instant inventive assembly for axially aligning a print die (and including a print roll component of the assembly which supports the die) solves or ameliorates problems discussed above by providing an axle and print roll combination which mechanically facilitates variable axial positioning of the print roll, and which securely axially fixes and alternatively releases the roll via easily accessed axially positioned jack screws actuators.